


Страх и ненависть в Манчестере

by kotokoshka



Series: Heartattack [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Альваро Арбелоа выходит на празднование ундесимы в футболке Дениса Черышева, а Гари Невилл в Манчестере медленно сходит с ума.





	Страх и ненависть в Манчестере

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - уже после Love the way you lie, 30 мая '16

Сегодня Гари Невилл второй раз в своей жизни разбил мобильный — расколошматил о стену так, что теперь аппарат напоминал мозаику для детей от шести лет и старше. И мало того, что разбил, так еще и каблуком как следует приложил, чтоб уж наверняка.  
  
Эмма вернется — убьет. Нет, сначала заставит собирать с нового ковра в гостиной осколки сенсорного экрана и кусочки микросхем — совочком и щеткой, а потом убьет. Причем два раза.  
  
— Иисусе, — выдохнул Гари, разваливаясь в мягком кресле и вытягивая ноги, которые со вчерашнего вечера ныли — чертовы узкие туфли отдавили все пальцы, надо будет засунуть их в зад тому, кто эту гадость сделал, и провернуть для верности. Голова все еще трещала от выпитого виски, хоть Гари и не налегал на спиртное, предпочитая общество стакана обществу акустической гитары.  
  
Благотворительный вечер Lions & Roses Charity Gala оказался на редкость скучным и нудным, разве что их с Уэйном выступление сорвало непродолжительные аплодисменты, растормошив зевающую публику. А финальным аккордом всего этого тошнотного безобразия, именуемого  _«встречей на высшем уровне»_ , стало столкновение с, черт его дери, Пеле, который прошел мимо Гари, по-идиотски протянувшему ему руку, словно там не бывший правый защитник Юнайтед стоял, а вшивый официатик с подносом канапе. Прошел и даже головы не повернул, блядь.  
  
— Сраный Пеле, — вслух сказал Гари, сверля глазами выключенный телевизор, в котором отражалось его собственное лицо, даже не лицо, а еблище.  
  
Легче не стало.  
  
Ведь никакой лучший футболист двадцатого века не мог быть причиной того, что почти новый телефон Гари влетел в стену аккурат над камином. Виноват в этом был не кто иной, как Денис Черышев.  
  
Гари думал, что он не будет злиться — да с чего бы вдруг? Ревность? Где он, а где закатывание сцен? Проще ведь горделиво заткнуться и на звонки не реагировать, молчание гораздо больше бесит, чем бесконтрольный ор и истерика. Гари думал, что он способен проглотить все: и объятия после забитых мячей, и милые фотографии с друзьями в инстаграме, да даже с болельщиками  _(болельщицы его мало интересовали, если честно)_! Черт с ним, да если б Денис пошел на свидание с какой-нибудь смазливой моделью, Гари переживал бы меньше. _«Переживал»_. Ага, сидел бы такой возле окна, правильно и надрывно вздыхал, изображая обиду, изредка поглядывая на упорно молчавший телефон… Пока жена не спросит, чего он тут сидит без дела и в сад таращится, будто ждет, что там из-под земли вылезет херова Годзилла.  
  
Вот Гари и не стал волноваться лишний раз — просто телефон расхерачил и с невозмутимым выражением лица уселся в кресло, мол, все так и было, чего не так-то?  
  
_«Все не так»._  
  
— Вот и сиди теперь, допрыгался? — сказал он сам себе. Отражение в телевизоре недовольно нахмурилось, а потом раздраженно закатило глаза. Красноречиво так закатило, чтобы Гари понял — он сам на себя злится, а не на Дениса. Черышев ничего предосудительного не сделал ведь. Денис — он хороший, Денис бы никогда…  
— С-с-сука, — прошипел Гари, пальцами сдавливая подлокотники кресла так, что кожаная обивка мебели противно заскрипела. Прямо как шестеренки у Невилла в мозгу, голова просто отказывалась работать без присутствия Чери, хоть тресни. И вчера, на этом долбаном вечере, он двух слов связать не мог, ходил потерянный. Руни почти сразу просек фишку, сам на сцену полез, и Гари за собой потащил, чтобы растормошить. Слабо помогло, потому что гитара в руках вызвала непрошеные воспоминания — Дениса, какую-то из ночей у него дома, когда по всей Валенсии свет отключили, и они просидели в потемках до утра, спина к спине, как в сраных мелодрамах по кабельным каналам. Чери тогда где-то гитару откопал, полночи упрашивал Гари сыграть. Этот русский любое сопротивление сломает, особенно если раздевается — тут точно впору сдаться без боя, причем ты отдашь ему не только свое внимание и тепло, а также бумажник и телефон. Душу ведь он у Гари и так забрал, давно уже.  
  
В итоге Невилл провел вчерашний вечер в углу бара, обнимая гитару и бездумно перебирая струны. Это успокаивало, но какое-то смутное тревожное предчувствие его не отпускало ни на секунду — не помогал ни виски, ни чрезмерно веселый Руни, ни говорливый Кейн, который хотел успеть везде и всюду.  
  
А потом Гари приехал домой, лег спать, а на утро, проводив жену и дочек в бассейн, зашел в интернет с телефона, и проклял тот день, когда создали твиттер. И мобильники тоже проклял. И Альваро Арбелоа проклял, вот его — с особой тщательностью.  
  
То, что Реал Мадрид все-таки взял Кубок Лиги Чемпионов, Гари прекрасно знал — со всех углов просто кричали об этом, что порядком начинало доставать, ведь родной клуб вечно «красного» Невилла похвастаться ничем, кроме Кубка Англии и Моуриньо в обойме, не мог. После истории с Валенсией Гари даже не хотелось обсуждать футбольные темы — он сконцентрировался на Солфорде и возможных перспективах в Индии, но уж никак не на чужих достижениях. Ведь его главное «достижение» находилось за тысячи миль, а теперь еще и устроило такое.  
  
Как будто придурь Арбелоа, за каким-то хером вышедшего на празднование в футболке с двадцать первым номером и фамилией «Черышев», имела для Дениса такое сакральное значение, что удостоилась отдельного поста в твиттере с благодарностью. Тьфу.  
  
Промаявшись от неизвестности минут десять, Гари со вздохом сполз с кресла и начал собирать куски телефона, складывая их на тарелку из-под бутерброда. В таком положении — на карачках и с прижатым к ковру лицом — его нашла домработница Энни.  
  
— М-мистер? Вам помочь? — неуверенно спросила она. Гари подавил в себе желание разбить голову о пол, Энни же потом убирать придется.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Я справлюсь сам. Телефон сломал, чтоб его, — глухо ответил он, разглядывая блестящие в лучах солнца мелкие осколки. Энни для вида помялась в дверях, а потом ушла. Гари дослушал, как удаляются ее шаги, а потом вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
  
Жутко зудело где-то в груди — хотелось позвонить Денису. Позвонить и наговорить такого, чтобы у этого говнюка волосы дыбом встали, и не только на голове. Чтобы член у него встал и шорты порвал, нахер. Чтобы яйца тянуло от желания кончить, чтобы задница вспомнила, каково это — когда в нее засаживают на всю длину. Они с Денисом уже несколько недель не виделись, тем более, Чери был после операции, какой там секс — последний раз  _(или как там говорят, крайний? Хотя, тут любой раз может стать последним в прямом смысле слова)_  они просто легли спать. Денис так доверчиво к нему жался, что у Невилла сердце щемило. Когда Чери спит, он кажется таким беззащитным, что хочется обнимать его вечность, а трахать — никогда, словно боишься нарушить вокруг парня шаткий ореол идеальности. Но стоит Черышеву глаза открыть — все. Вместе с улыбчивым Денисом просыпается и темная его сторона, которую Гари не очень любил, потому что противостоять ей не мог.  
  
Любил он Дениса, а трахался всегда с Черышевым. Как будто в парне два человека живет, причем один явно доминирует над другим (как и сам Денис… над Гари).  
  
— Твою же Бога мать!  
  
Гари изо всех сил шарахнул кулаком по ковру, осколки впились в ребро ладони, но он не почувствовал боли. Только злость. И все еще этот чертов зуд.  
  
— Энни! — крикнул он, вставая с колен (еще бы еще и самооценка это сделала, цены б ей не было). Домработница прибежала из кухни с таким лицом, будто ожидала, что Гари ее убьет прямо на месте.  
  
— Д-да?  
  
— У тебя есть мобильный? — спросил Невилл. Энни осторожно кивнула и вынула телефон из кармана фартука.  
  
— Спасибо. Мне нужно позвонить, а мой телефон… Пока что не доехал до ремонта. Хотя, ему скорее место на том свете. Я поставлю свою симкарту, сделаю звонок, а потом верну тебе мобильный. Можешь идти.  
  
Энни безропотно ушла, а Гари дал себе зарок — заплатить ей премию. Нормальные люди такого идиотизма выдерживать не будут, а Энни даже в Валенсию поехала. Нонсенс, блин, домработница, которая держит рот закрытым. «Бесценный клад», как говорила Эмма.  
  
Гари выдернул аккумулятор и вставил свою симку в телефон Энни. Он сам его ей подарил на прошлое Рождество, когда еще они жили в Валенсии. Когда он был полон надежд и стремлений, а Дениса не знал.  
  
А еще он тогда не курил, но это взаимосвязанные вещи.  
  
Денис ответил после пятого гудка — по своему обыкновению выждав положенную паузу, чтобы Гари как следует понервничал. Раньше в таком ожидании Гари находил особую прелесть, но сейчас только больше завелся.  
  
— Привет, — весело сказал Черышев. На заднем плане что-то шумело, похожее на дождь. Или это у Гари в ушах шумело?  
  
— Привет, — ответил Невилл, тут же замолкая. Теперь окно нужно и грустные вздохи, для пущей страдательности.  
  
— Видел вчера твое выступление, — поделился Денис, причем с такой неподдельной радостью, что у Гари засосало по ложечкой, — понравилось. Не думал, что Руни умеет петь.  
  
— Еще как умеет, — мрачно ответил Гари. — Я тоже не пальцем делан, вообще-то.  
  
В трубке послышался судорожный вздох, почти неразличимый, но Гари так плотно прижимал телефон к уху, что мог расслышать любой, даже самый незначительный, звук.  
  
— Я знаю, — натянуто произнес Денис. — Что-то случилось? Ты редко звонишь в такое время.  
  
Чери был прав — они обычно созванивались ночью, когда дома у Гари наступала долгожданная тишина. Но сегодня выдался на редкость удобный момент, Эмма уехала на целых три часа, о чем Гари тут же сообщил Денису.  
  
— А, ясно. А то ты меня напугал. Я на процедуры сейчас поеду, — Чери прокашлялся, но Невиллу этот звук показался искусственным.  
  
— Подожди, — веско сказал он, пытаясь говорить спокойнее. — Я хотел спросить кое-что.  
  
— Спрашивай, конечно.  
_Глубокий, как дырка в чьей-нибудь заднице, вдох._  
  
— Ты сверху был? Или снизу?  
  
Денис затих. Молчание длилось невыносимо долго, у Гари пульс зашкалил, а сердце колотилось так, будто сейчас случиться сердечный приступ, не меньше. Голову разрывало на куски, руки тряслись от неконтролируемого приступа ярости, от рисуемых не в меру разошедшимся воображением картин просто в глазах темнело.  
  
— Ты в своем уме? — наконец, смог собраться Денис. Гари в ответ выразительно хмыкнул.  
  
— Более чем.  
  
— А мне кажется, что ты крышей тронулся в этом своем Манчестере!  
  
— Так вот, в чем дело? — Гари тут же ухватился за мелькнувший «маячок». — Просто он в Мадриде, а я в Англии, да?  
  
— Господи, — простонал Черышев, — я так и думал, что ты доебешься.  
  
Нецезурщина резанула по нервам — Денис очень редко ругался, почти никогда. Чтобы он начал выражаться, его нужно было изрядно довести.  
  
— Если думал, зачем провоцировал?  
  
— Я просто поблагодарил друга! Какого черта ты удумал?  
  
_«Так, спокойно, еще не хватало чужой телефон разбить»._  
  
— Друга?  
  
— Блядь, Невилл, я вешаю трубку.  
  
Тут Гари стало страшно. По-настоящему страшно, до чертиков, до губ искусанных, до похолодевших ног, до болезненно сжатого кулака. Молниеносно ненависть трансформировалась в панику, на грани животного ужаса, сводящую с ума и без того давно уже поехавшего крышей Гари. Крышей, съехавшей на почве Дениса.  
  
Он сжимал телефон и ждал, пока на том конце провода автоматной очередью раздадутся короткие гудки.  
  
А потом с ним случится  _сердечный приступ_ , и гори оно все синим пламенем.  
  
Но Денис молчал. Они оба не проронили ни звука, пока между ними устанавливалось зыбкое, утекающее сквозь пальцы, как песок, спокойствие.  
  
— Если б я мог тебе сейчас врезать, то… — начал было Денис, но Гари его перебил:  
  
— То что?  
  
— То сначала бы врезал, а потом поцеловал, чтобы всю дурь из тебя выбить. Ты спятил там, в своей Англии? Что на тебя вообще нашло?  
  
— Я ревную, — сквозь зубы бросил Гари, царапая ногтями кожу на кресле, будто бы хотел выдрать у мебели внутренности (ну, или не у мебели).  
  
— Я уже понял. Как я могу тебя успокоить?  
  
— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, как. Только давай без всяких «я не могу, нет времени», я все это слышал.  
  
— Гари… — вздохнул Денис, и этот вздох отозвался у Невилла екнувшим сердцем и дрожью где-то в коленях.  
  
— Когда ты так произносишь мое имя, мне хочется или уехать в ебаную Антарктиду, или согласиться на дебильное предложение из Индии, чтобы ездить на тренировки на слонах.  
  
— Какая, к черту, Индия? — не понял Денис, но Гари не хотелось объяснять. Ему к Денису хотелось, прямо сию секунду, вот прямо сейчас. Тут не до Индии. Вообще не до чего.  
  
— Потом расскажу, когда увидимся, — обрубил Невилл и моментально внутренне сжался — снова страшно, вдруг начнет расспрашивать?  
  
Но Черышев благоразумно ушел от темы — знает, гад, когда Гари можно трогать, а когда не стоит.  
  
_Единственный человек во всем долбанном мире, который знает Гари Невилла, как облупленного._  
  
— Я скучаю, — тихо сказал Денис, одной фразой переворачивая в Гари все внутренности к ебаным хуям, теперь у него была голова вместо задницы, а глаза на ногах. А сердце все так же заполошно билось.  
  
— Я тоже, — в тон ему ответил Гари, точнее, его язык, находящийся где-то в районе печени или почек. — Я приеду, как смогу. У тебя же травма.  
  
— Да, я теперь свободен целое лето, — в голосе Дениса сквозила такая горечь, что Гари практически ощутил ее у себя во рту. Пожалуй, впервые фраза  _«я теперь свободен»_  вызвала у него не радость, а тупую боль, словно нож воткнули куда-то под лопатку. Пальцы защипало от желания коснуться Дениса прямо сейчас.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Гари, причем не Черышеву, а сам себе.  
  
— Хорошо, — повторил за ним Денис, а потом добавил:  
  
— Ты только приедь, ладно?  
  
— Ладно. Мне пора.  
  
— До скорого, Гари.  
  
— Давай.  
  
Телефон в руке просто раскалился, Невилл с отвращением отшвырнул трубку от себя, тут же пряча покрасневшее от волнения лицо в ладонях. Сердце перестало нестись вскачь, а билось до ужаса медленно, словно собиралось вот-вот остановиться.  
  
Перед глазами Гари мелькнула странная картина: Денис откладывает телефон и возвращается обратно на кровать, на которой лежит этот чертов Альваро Арбелоа в белой футболке, и говорит ему шепотом: «Опять он звонил, достал уже… Прости». А потом они целуются, а сердце Гари  _останавливается навсегда_.  
  
— Милый, ты дома? Мы вернулись!  
  
— Дома! Я в гостиной!  
  
_«Я не вернулся, Эмма. Уже ровно два месяца, как я не могу вернуться»._


End file.
